Construction and earth-moving machines are often equipped with operator stations. Such machines may be used to move materials such as soil, rock, gravel, sand, asphalt, and the like during the construction or maintenance of paved surfaces, building sites, landscapes, mines, or other areas. For example, an operator may use the operator station to control the movements of construction and earth-moving machines to drill rock, excavate earth, transport earth and/or building materials, smooth and grade surfaces, and demolish old structures. Typically, such machines include a chassis which supports an engine and an operator cab. The operator station may be disposed in the operator cab and may include machine input controls.
During a work cycle, different operators of varying statures may use the operator station. Also during a work cycle, an operator may become uncomfortable while using the operator station. For instance, an operator station may be configured so that its height does not match the height of the operator, and its controls do not match the operator's desired hand position. Such uncomfortable heights and positions may eventually frustrate and prematurely fatigue the operator. This situation may result in an injury to the operator, an incorrect command to the machine, or an incorrect operation to a worksite. Otherwise, operators may be monitored and preventively removed from the machine before they become overly frustrated or fatigued, sometimes resulting in a work stoppage when operators change. An incorrect command to the machine by a fatigued operator may also result in damage to the machine.
Operator stations with some degree of ergonomic adjustment are available. Such operator stations are often arranged with multi-directionally adjustable control pods. More specifically, the control pods are equipped with bearings and swivels to allow fore/aft and inboard/outboard movements of the control pods. However, these efforts to provide ergonomic adjustment to operator stations to increase operator comfort have been found largely lacking. It has been found that operators also desire operator stations with vertical adjustment. One example of an existing strategy for attempting to improve operator comfort is shown by Connor in U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,220.
It can therefore be seen that improvements in the arrangement of the operator station and associated structures are desired to increase operator comfort. Furthermore, increased operator comfort may aid in preventing accidents, increasing work efficiency, and reducing cost.